


Hold me close

by spidermecc



Category: Blasnior, Simona
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermecc/pseuds/spidermecc
Summary: Set before Blas and Junior got together. Blas is cold and Junior offers him a place in his bed. Fluff follows.





	Hold me close

Ever since Blas moved into the house the feeling had gotten worse. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to having Blas around the house. He was basically always there, but this was different. He couldn’t even go grab some water in the kitchen without bumping into Blas. And every time, every damn time, his heart skipped a beat. Not even one beat, it felt like his heart stopped for a few seconds every time they locked their eyes together. And it was so hard for him to act casual, act as if they were just friends, when all he really wanted to do was touch those beautiful black curls and kiss those dimples he loved so much.  
Those dimples. He first noticed them at that party years ago. He was tipsy, that’s true, but he’d been looking at Blas all night. He blamed it on the alcohol. The alcohol and the fact that he had just found out what sex was. Well how good it felt. And he was basically a horny rabbit walking around trying to pick up every girl he met.  
But when they were alone in that room, and all of a sudden Junior was lying on top of Blas. He couldn’t control his impulse. It felt like, not kissing him at that moment was impossible. Like if he didn’t kiss him at that exact moment, then nothing would ever make sense again. Nothing felt more right in that moment. But only in that moment. As soon as their lips parted he regretted what he’d just done. He wasn’t gay. He was just drunk and confused and Blas was just such a nice guy and..  
Juniors thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Come in” he mumbled, thankful that someone (probably Dante or his dad) was interrupting him before he started to spiral, like he always did.  
“Hey, can I come in?” Blas said. He was standing in the doorway with his checkered night pants and his hair was all kinds of messy. It only made Junior adore him more.  
“Uh yeah sure.. What’s up? What time is it?” Junior asked. He was a little confused, he was pretty sure it was the middle of the night. But it wasn’t unusual for him to not be asleep yet. Ever since Blas got back in town it was like sleep was something alien to Junior. Every time he closed his eyes he imagined Blas. Blas laughing. Blas kissing Aílin. Blas teaching Junior how to make cocktails. Blas, Blas, Blas.  
“It’s uh pretty late, but it’s just the playroom is so hot, I can’t sleep I’m sweating like crazy, I think the AC might be broken. Are there any other rooms I could crash in for the night or should I put up a tent outside? I’d honestly rather do that then spend another minute in that room” he chuckled.  
There they were, those damn dimples.  
“Uhm yeah.. I mean no, there aren’t any other rooms, sorry” Junior answered. He was honestly still shocked that Blas was standing in his room in the middle of the night.  
“Oh okay, I’ll figure something out” he answered and turned around.  
“Blas!” Junior cried  
“Huh?” he turned back around and smiled at Junior.  
“You could.. I mean there’s room in my bed. Or I can just sleep on the floor if you prefer”  
“No no, there’s no need”  
“Oh come on, you’re our guest, we can’t have you melting in our house. I’m serious, it’s no trouble, just get in, I’ll take the floor” Junior persisted.  
Blas entered the room and closed the door behind him really slowly. As if he was afraid Juniors dad might hear them.  
“Okay, but you’re not sleeping on the floor. There’s plenty of room in your bed” Blas said, as if it was totally normal for them to sleep in the same bed.  
“Uh.. I don’t.. ye- ye- yeah, yeah okay, get in then” Junior stammered.  
Blas got in under the covers and he really wasn’t kidding when he said that he was sweating. Even though they weren’t touching Junior could feel the heat radiating off him. He felt strangely conscious of every move he made. He was actually lying in a really uncomfortable position but he didn’t want to move too much, in case he accidentally touched Blas. He didn’t know how he would react with that right now.  
“So how come you’re still awake” Blas whispered.  
“Because of you” Junior blurted out before he was able to stop himself.  
“I.. I me-mean because you woke me up” he tried again.  
“Oh.. Sorry man, I hope you can sleep again” Blas said in a hurt voice.  
“Yeah..” Junior answered, wanting to slap himself. Why did he say that. Now Blas would think that he didn’t want him here, like he was intruding. Before he changed his mind again, he continued:  
“No I mean, I was actually awake before you came in”  
“Yeah? How come? What were you thinking about?”  
This time Junior actually had time to think before he answered, but he didn’t want to keep lying. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was tired of lying or because they were in the dark and couldn’t see each other, but he answered “You”..  
A silence followed. You could almost slice through the air.  
“I think about you too” Blas whispered.  
Junior wasn’t even sure he heard him right. But before he could ask him to repeat himself or do anything else he could feel Blas’ sweaty palm on top of his hand. He was brushing his thumb on the back of his hand and Junior felt like the touch was electric. Him stomach was in knots and he was sure that he’d never felt this feeling in his body before. It was like he had no control. Even though it was just slow brushes on his hand, he felt like Blas was touching him everywhere. His soul, his heart.. Everything.  
Junior didn’t want to ruin the moment so he closed his eyes and mumbled “thanks”.  
Within seconds they were both asleep, never letting go of each other’s hands.


End file.
